Electrical power companies employ high voltage transmission lines for the transmission of electrical power. Quite often it is necessary to cut a high voltage transmission line for the purpose of disconnecting power or for other reasons. The transmission lines consist of concentric layers of spirally wound bare (or uninsulated) conductor wires about a central bare conductor wire. The adjacent layers of conductor wires are spirally wound in opposite directions to provide a tightly wound compact bundle of wires for the transmission of electrical power.
When it is desired to cut a high voltage transmission line which is conducting electrical power, the technician or operator utilizes special electrically insulated fiberglass tools to maintain an electrically insulated distance between the operator and the transmission line. A nonconductive clamp is attached to a transmission line to either side of a location where a cut in the transmission line will be made and a fiberglass tension rod or "hot stick" is connected to the clamps and fastened in place so that when the transmission line is cut, the loose ends of the transmission line are maintained in a relative position for subsequent reconnection. While the transmission line is held by the clamps and the hot stick, the loose ends of the transmission line between the clamps can be manipulated as necessary. Subsequently, when the loose ends of the transmission line between the clamps are repositioned with the ends in line, a splice can be made across the cut ends. The splice is made by use of a tubular, electrically conductive connector member which slidably receives the cut ends of the transmission line and is crimped on the ends of the transmission line with considerable pressure so as to provide a solid interconnection or electrical bridge across the cut ends of the transmission line.
In the foregoing operation, it can be appreciated that the operator must work from a remote distance using elongated electrically insulated rods or other types of tools to manipulate the cut transmission line and to manipulate the tools used on the transmission line. When the transmission line is cut and moved, it is common for the outer layer of wires on the transmission line to "bird cage", that is, the wires become displaced from their normal lay in the outer layer of wires. Heretofore, it has been necessary for the operator to rearrange the outer layer of wires in the proper lay position prior to making a splice using a pole with a finger attachment. This is both time consuming and tedious. Further, should the operator fail to make the proper realignment of the wires then subsequent connection of the splice connector member can cause the spliced line ultimately to fail with subsequent power disruptions.
The present invention provides an accessory splicing tool for use on a high voltage transmission line to facilitate the alignment of wires on the transmission line to a proper lay on the transmission line prior to making a splice.